Eternal Dawn
by NessieandJakeForever
Summary: He might have taken everything away from me but I still can't help but love him. The story that follows Jake and Nessie's kids.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Running through the woods

I ran as fast as my legs would take me, pushing hard off the ground. My hair in my face and my tank top and shorts plastered to my body. And it was a great feeling, so alive, so addicting.

"Asherah!" I heard my name called loudly through the woods. I turned to the right to see my brother, Alex, coming to run alongside me. His floppy hair was flying wildly in the wind as we raced each other back to the house.

"I won!" Alex howled once we came in view to our house.

"Did not!" I yelled shoving him to the ground. Alex was fast though and grabbed my leg so that I tumbled on top of him.

"Did too." He laughed. "You're just a sore loser." He scoffed and pushed me off of him. I stood up whipping the dirt off my butt and I scowled at him.

"Guy come on in!" I heard our mother, Renesmee; yell from the log cabin that we lived in.

"This isn't over." I said poking Alex in his rock hard chest. He just shrugged at me.

"We shall see about that little sister." Alex said.

"Little?" I asked "Were the same age buddy." I said.

"Actually I'm a minute older." He stood proud and tall as we walked back to the house.

"Whatever." I said pushing past him to be the first into the house. With Alex and me everything was competition, from who could eat the most food to racing each other down to the beach. It gets to points where were grounded for weeks for something we have done.

"I made your favorite." Renesmee said to Alex as we walked into the small kitchen. Great, so that meant we were having hotdogs and hamburger, like every Tuesday. I quickly took my seat before Alex did and I grabbed a hamburger. I watched as Alex took two. So I reached for another.

"Asherah." Jacob warned.

"I'll eat it I swear," I said glaring at Alex. He just smiled at me and took a huge bite of his burger. Shaking my head I took a bite of mine also.

"We have school tomorrow." Renesmee whined. Renesmee hated school the most out of the four of us. And yes, my parents do go to school. Rensemee can pass as a 16 year old while Jacob looks 18 or 19. Alex and I look 15. And along with the rest of my mom's family we went to Forks High School. The reason why Renesmee hate's school so much is because this certain boy has the hots for her. He follows her around school like a lost puppy. Personally I find it funny, but my dad on the other hand wants to break the little kid's neck. Jacob and Renesmee have a very deep relationship. There love is farther than the moon and back. Sometimes its grosses me out with all their kissing and what not but at least I know that my parents won't ever separate. I shoved the last bite of food down my throat and pushed away from the table.

"Where are you going, Ash?" Jake asked. I turned around to face him.

"Down to the beach." I said. We literally live like 5 minutes from the La Push beach so whenever I needed time to think I just went down there

"I'll come!" Ness said excitedly hopping off of Jake's lap.

"Sure." I said and waiting for her to catch up to me. We took off running down through the woods in the darkness.

"Stay close to me Ashy." Ness said.

"Yes Renesmee." I said sarcastically. Renesmee was a worry wart. She's always concerned when it involves Jake, Alex, and I. When we got onto the sand I took off my flip flops and threw them to the side. The sand felt amazing between my toes and I closed my eyes breathing in the smell of the salt water. I opened my eyes to a sad faced Renesmee.

"What's wrong Ness?" I asked. She turned to look out at the water before gazing into my eyes. Her eyes were shimmering with tears.

"I hate it when you call me that." She said softly. And her head dropped to the ground. It's not like I meant to call her Ness or Renesmee, it just slipped because that's what I do at school. I'm just so used to saying that to her. But now I see all the pain it causes her not to be called mom.

"I'm sorry momma." I said wrapping my arms around her. It even felt better for me to call her mom. Renesmee looked up and whipped away her tears with a smile on her beautiful face.

"Thanks baby." She said hugging me back. We released each other and walked down by the water letting the moon reflect off of our bodies into the water. Renesmee and I have a different relationship than most mothers and daughters. We have a very close bond that will never be broken. I tell her everything and in return she tells me mostly everything. But she listens to me and gives me the best advice that I could ever ask for.

"So what are you going to do about Ryan?" I asked as we walked in sink down the dark beach.

"Who knows?" She laughed looking up at the sky.

"He looks like a puppy looking for an owner." I added.

"Well pretty soon Jake is going to rip his face off if he doesn't leave me alone soon." Renesmee said concerned.

"But you won't let that happen." I said.

"No of course not." She said. We walked in silence for a little while.

"Let's sit." Renesmee said. I nodded and we sat down together letting the water run up our legs.

"So why did you want to come with me so badly?" I asked.

"I needed to spend some time with my baby girl for a little." She smiled at me. Her perfect smile. Sometimes I get jealous of Renesmee because she is so perfect and I'm not. She always tells me that I am better than her but I don't see us. If you compared us together it's like a normal human up next to a goddess. I'm the human.

"I miss spending time with you too." I said looking out at the waves breaking. Renesmee reached out and put her finger under my chin forcing me to look into her eyes.

"So why did you decide to come to the beach?" She asked me.

"I needed to think about some things." I said.

"What things angel?" Renesmee asked. I sighed. It would be hard to keep the tears at bay to tell her this.

"Charlie." I said. Yesterday we were given the news that Charlie is in the hospital from a heart attack and they aren't sure if he is going to survive. It's a close call. And my grandfather and I are very close. Charlie is like my hero, I want to be just like him when I grow up.

"Oh baby, I know." Renesmee said pulling me into her arms as I cried. It hurts to think about him leaving me. We only stayed on the beach for a little longer when we needed to head back. We walked slowly enjoying our last moments together. We walked into Alex who was standing in the doorway sobbing.

"Alex, what's wrong?" Renesmee panicked.

"Alex?" I asked when he didn't respond. Jacob came up behind him and pulled Renesmee into a deep hug. He whispered something in her ear and suddenly she broke down into sobs. Jacob had to carry her into the house. I stood in front of Alex completely confused with what was going on.

"Alex? What's wrong?" I said putting a hand on his bare shoulder.

"Charlie," He chocked out. "He died." Alex stuttered before he broke down again. And as soon as I heard the words I felt the world around me disappear. I didn't know what I was feeling but I defininetly don't like it. I threw my body off of our front porch and I took off running towards the woods.

**Hope that you guys like it so far! It will only get better, so please review to let me know what you think….thanks !**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Pain all over

My feet hurt as I ran as fast as I could through the woods. I was tripped over a root I didn't see and fell to the ground in pain. Not physically but emotionally. I knew if I ran away my family wouldn't be able to see me cry. I hated showing weakness like that. It's just not me. But I also knew that I needed to be with them, not running away from them. My mom and brother would need me know more than anything. I stood up and brushed the dirt off of myself and took off running back in the direction of my house.

"Hello, little one." I stopped dead in my tracks. I didn't know which direction the voice was coming from so I stood still and closed my eyes trying to listen to the sound of trees rustling.

"You won't be able to hear me." The angelic voice said. I turned behind me and saw a white figure staring directly at me.

"Who are you?" I asked. They took a step towards me only making me take a step away from them. My dad's first rule was don't ever talk to strangers. When he stepped into the moonlight I saw his face. So pale, yet so angel like at the same time.

"That you will learn in time." He said. He had jet black hair that corresponded nicely with his ale body.

"Your-you're a vampire." I spat out.

"Good observation." The vampire said. He took a step towards me. I stood completely still, mesmerized by this being as they walked up close to me, so close that their breath touched my cheek.

"Asherah!" I heard someone scream. The vampire looked up and then whispered something quickly into my ear.

"I'm watching you." He said and then he took off running leaving me standing alone.

"Ash?" Alex asked as he came closer to me. I still couldn't turn to look at him. My eyes were glued in the direction that the vampire left in.

"Ash!" Alex's face suddenly appeared in front of me as he shook me wildly.

"What?" I asked my voice distant.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked harshly. I didn't know what to tell him. I couldn't tell him I was talking to a vampire, because then dad would go after him, and for some reason I couldn't let that happen.

"I just needed to go for a run." I said snapping back to reality and looking at Alex's worried face. "Nothing to worry about." I said trying to calm him down.

"Ash, we need you at home right now." Alex said his hands still on my shoulders. "Were heading over to the Cullen's to talk about some things." He said.

"Okay." I said. We walked back towards the cabin and I turned around once to see a figure moving in the night.

"Asherah come here please." Jake said as soon as we stepped foot into the house.

"Coming." I said and quickly rushed to my father's side. My father was not a man to mess with; he was the alpha of the wolf pack here in La Push. Alex was hoping to become a wolf soon but since Alex and I are a mixture of three Carlisle is not sure of our abilities or what we will become just yet.

"Where were you angel? We were so worried." Jake said pulling me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his body and breathed in his husky smell.

"I just needed to run." I said. Jake pushed me back and looked directly into my eyes.

"Not without one of us going." He said.

"Why not?" I asked quickly. "I always go alone." I said slipping out of his gripping hands.

"Because it's not safe right now." Jake said.

"Not safe?" I asked. "How is it not safe?" Jake shook his head.

"You will find out in time." He said. "But not now." He said.

"Why not?" I asked again.

"Because I said so." Jake said.

"That's not a real reason." I stated.

"Asherah please." Jake said rubbing his head like he does when he gets stressed. That told me to back off.

"Fine." I grumbled and took a seat on the couch. Renesmee wrapped her arms around my shoulders and laid her head on it.

"I love you." She said softly.

"Love you too momma." I said. My mind was racing with questions as to what was so dangerous right now. Nothing came to my mind. Jake came back into the house after talking to Alex outside.

"Are we ready to go?" Jake asked. Renesmee nodded against my head and stood up, she offered me a hand. We walked out of the house together and into our Mercedes. Alex was in the seat next to me on his phone.

"Who you talking to?" I asked.

"Lisa." He said still staring at his phone. Lisa was a girl at school that Alex thinks he is in love with. Shaking my head I rest on my hands looking out at the trees as we past them. We pulled into the Cullen driveway right in front of their mansion. Renesmee used to live in it when she was a child but then decided that a smaller house was perfect for her.

"Hello." Carlisle said from the doorway with Esme in his arms.

"Grandpa!" I shouted and ran right into their arms.

"Look at you kiddo," he said. "You look just like your mother and father." And every day I look more and more like them. I looked like an exact mix of Jake and Renesmee, my hair is light brown with curls, I have tanish skin but not as dark as Jake's. I have Renesmee's flawless face and her slim body too. Alex on the other hand looks just like Jake. He is tan with the same color hair as me. He also has more of Jake's face than Renesmee's but none the less you can tell that we are there children. I walked into the house to see Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett sitting together on the couch talking amongst themselves. Alice and Jasper were in the kitchen talking. And Grandma Bella and Grandpa Edward were nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Grammy?" I asked looking at Renesmee. She smiled sadly.

"She had to go to the cottage with grandpa for a little baby." Renesmee said.

"She's sad isn't she momma?" I asked.

"Very." Renesmee said. I sighed and took a seat next to Rose on the couch.

"Hi darling." She said kissing me on the head. I leaned into her side. I was trying my hardest to be brave but deep down I had an aching pain in my stomach. Everyone gathered in the living room and suddenly Bella and Edward arrived at the back door. Grammy Bella looked like she would have tears striking down her face if she could. And as soon as I saw her sad face I burst into tears. Never again would I go fishing with my great grandfather. Never again would I see him screaming at the T.V. when his favorite team lost the game. Never again would I hear I words I love you coming from his mouth. I ran into Grammy Bella's arms and she hugged me back.

"I know angel, I know." She whispered into my ear. We both took a seat on the love couch with Grandpa Edward. Carlisle stood up with Esme and began talking.

"So we all know that Charlie is no longer with us." He said. And Bella whimpered beside me. I bit my lip to keep mine in.

"But most of us here do not know how he died." He said. Renesmee looked to Bella who hung her head in pain.

"But he died from a heart attack." Alex said standing up. Jake put his hand on his shoulder pushing him back down to sit. I looked up to Esme who had her hand over her heart.

"No son, he did not die of a heart attack." Everyone in the room gasped but Edward and Bella. I held my breath as Carlisle continued.

"He was attacked by a vampire." He said the words slowly I screamed out in pain.

"No!" I yelled remembering the vampire I had earlier seen in the woods. Renesmee rushed over to me and pulled me into her arms.

"Shh, baby I've got you." She said into my hair. I screamed out again.

"I'll kill him!" I yelled pushing out of Renesmee's arms and falling to the floor. Bella wrapped her arms around me and Renesmee grabbed my face in her hands. Her tear streaked face looked back at me.

"Who baby?" She asked.

"Him." I yelled out. Everyone had now surrounded me.

"Asherah, who?" Jake asked.

"The-the vampire!" I yelled. Renesmee gasped.

"What vampire Asherah!" She said loudly trying to grab my attention. I was sobbing so hard I could barley talk.

"The one in the woods today." I sobbed.

"You saw a vampire in the woods?" Renesmee asked. She started to freak out. I could only nod.

"Jacob." Carlisle said and Renesmee was carried out of the room until she could calm down.

"Well find him." Carlisle said.

"And will kill him." Emmett said standing up. Rose stood up too.

"No!" I yelled from the floor.

"I want to kill him." Alex said.

"No I do." I yelled back at him.

"Please guys don't." Alice said getting in between us before things got ugly.

"Neither of you will be fighting any vampire." Jake said coming back into the room with a much calmer Renesmee.

"I agree." Renesmee said. I scowled and sat back down on the couch. I wanted to rip that vampires teeth right out of his mouth, but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to do something like that. I felt something else towards him too, empathy? I didn't know. But all I remember was being carried up to a room and laid down on a small bed next to Alex.

"Go to sleep baby girl."My mother whispered. I nodded once and rolled over letting sleep take over.

**Review please! They make me happy :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Moving

*Renesmee's POV*

His big warm arms coiled around my body instantly pulling me closer to him. I laid my head under the crook of his next and ran my hands along his bare chest. I listened to the steady beat of his heart and his ragged breathing. His husky voice made my eyes flutter open to the bright sunlight coming in through the window.

"I love you Renesmee Black." Smiling I reached up and pecked his lips.

"And I love you Jacob Black." I giggled. It was moments like these that I loved. Moments that I would cherish as memories. Just Jacob and I holding each other, remembering why we shared a bond so deep. Jacob asked me to marry him when I turned 6 ½. By that age I had stopped aging and would forever look 18, like the rest of my Cullen family. We got married on my mother's island isle Isabella, which my father gave her for their 20th anniversary. We toured the world for my honeymoon but came to realize that we couldn't be away from our family that long. Jacob and I decided that it would be nice to live somewhere close; even through the places we traveled to were amazing. It just didn't feel right. So now we live together on the Rez in a small wooden house that Jake built from scratch. And in all honesty, it might not be as big of a place as I'm used to being a Cullen and all, but it's perfect. Jake is close enough to the pack for he is there leader now. And I'm close enough to the rest of my family that I can see them every day. I looked back up at his manly face and ran my finger tips down his cheek. He caught my hand midriff and kissed each one of my knuckles. I let out a small giggle and his face brought on a huge smile.

"You're so beautiful Ness." He said using my nickname he fondly came up with when I was a baby. I felt a blush form on my cheeks and I quickly looked away. That was one of the things that I received from my mother; not being able to take compliments well. Jake started kissing my neck and slowly he started moving down.

"Jake we can't." I said knowing that the kids were only a room away. Jake sighed but pulled back. We were silent for a little while just listening to the others breathing.

"Are you scared?" I asked softly while I watched my fingers aimlessly moving around my husband's bare chest.

"Terrified." Jake said before kissing my head. I knew that Jake wanted to be brave for me but he also wanted to be truthful, and I would much prefer that one.

"I still can't wrap my head around the fact that Ash was out there all alone with him." I said and took a quick look up at Jake's face. His brown eyes bore into mine.

"I know, I want to rip that bastard face off." Jake said.

"Jacob." I warned him for his language. He gave me his special crooked smile. I giggled. But then we both became very serious.

"I wish he hadn't gotten to Charlie." I said trying to bury what I had left of tears in my eyes.

"I know, it's breaking everyone, even Billy is devastated." Jake said. I sighed and rested my head along Jake's chest.

"Jacob?" I asked.

"Yes Renesmee?" He said.

"It's not safe here, for us, for our babies." I said and looked back at his face. I ran my hand through his jet black hair, the same hair that Alex has. Jake stared at me for a long time.

"No, it's not." He agreed. I took one look around the room and let my eyes land back on Jake's worried face. I smoothed out the worry lines on his forehead before pecking his lips.

"We need to go somewhere safe." I said. Jake didn't respond he just kept staring at me.

"I want us to go to my mother's island." I said quickly, I watched for any expression on Jake's face to see what he thought of the idea but there was none. "It will only be for a little while." I said. "Just until this mess is cleared up." I said. Jake took a deep breath in and then out.

"Ness, I can't be away from the pack." He said. In Jake's pack it was only him, Seth, and Leah, who for some reason still dislikes me.

"They can come with us." I suggested. Jake shook his head.

"No, they need to be here to fight." Jake insisted. I bit my lip.

"But Jake our kids need to be safe, we can't just let them go off and do what they do when there is a vampire out on the lose." I said. "One that has already talked to our daughter may I remind you." I said. Jake pondered for a long time. And I rested my head back on his chest listening to his soft heart beat. Thump….Thump…Thump.

"Okay, well go if it will make you feel better." Jake said. I looked up at him and smiled. I reached out and kissed his lips. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into him.

"I love you." I breathed. "So much." Jake smiled at me and crushed his lips back on mine.

"No Jake." I said. "Not with my parents in the house." I knew that they would be listening in on us. Jake nodded.

"Right wouldn't want to start another battle with the leeches." Jake laughed. I hit him lightly.

"I'm part leech remember?" I said.

"Yes, but you're my leech." He said. We put our hands up in the hair together and linked them.

"Forever." Jake said. "That's how long we have together." He said.

"Forever." I agreed. "Jake we should go downstairs and tell my parents and the rest of my family what we are planning to do." I said and quickly got off of him. I flipped through the air and landed softly on the floor.

"Don't do that." Jake said getting himself out of bed.

"Do what?" I asked.

"That, that flippy thing you just did." Jake said.

"Oh stop worrying about me." I laughed. Jake shook his head and took my head in his hands.

"I will always worry about you Renesmee." He said.

"Well don't I'm half vampire." I said skipping over to the door. Jake followed.

"Exactly half, and the other half is a clumsy Bella human." He said. I laughed, he was right, my human side came from my mother Bella, and truth be told she is not the most coordinated person. Jake and I linked arms and walked down the stairs into the living room to see our whole family discussing something.

"You want to move?" Edward asked. He must have read our minds while we were upstairs. _Not permanently, daddy, only until this mess is cleared up. I can't have my babies in danger._ I put the words into his mind along with the rest of my family. My power has gotten so well that I don't need to touch someone anymore to put the thoughts into their mind. Edward sighed.

"Alright, you can use your mother's island." Edward smiled softly at me.

"Thank you daddy." I said throwing myself into his arms.

"Thank you Edward." Jacob said from behind me. I like the respect that Jake now showed for the Cullen's, except Rose.

"So dog what's going to happen with the pack?" Rose asked from her seat on the couch.

"Well, blonde," He started using her nickname. "I will order them to stay here and help out. But they will let me know what is going on when I phase." Jake announced to everyone. Alice suddenly went blank.

"What is it Alice, what do you see?" Jasper said.

"I don't know-" She said. "I can't see it, it's too fuzzy."

"So that means it has to deal with Jacob and Renesmee." Bella said worriedly. She looked at me with her worried face. I sighed. I hated that Alice couldn't see us.

"I'm not sure, but I'm guessing it does." Alice said with a sorry look on her face.

"It's ok," I sighed. Alice looked down at her hands in her lap. I wanted to tell her that it was ok but there was a scream coming from upstairs. It was Asherah's bloody murder scream that pierced me to the floor.

**Thanks for all of your reviews! They are amazing, keep reviewing so I know what you think. Thanks again :) **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Nightmare

*Asherah's POV*

_I watched his graceful body glide over the ice to get to me. He took my hand in his and gently rubbed his face with it._

_ "You smell, so good." He smiled evilly at me._

_ "Who are you?" I asked._

_ "That is something you will learn in time." He whispered bending down to make sure the words only entered through my ear._

_ "I want to know now." I insisted. He growled at me. I gulped as I saw his white teeth as his lips pulled back. He pushed me onto the ice so that I couldn't get back up. And then everything seemed to happen in slow motion. He slammed his foot into the ice and created a crack that spread to over where I was laying. I felt the ice beneath me suddenly break and I dropped down into the icy water._

_ "Help!" I screamed."Someone!" I flailed my arms screaming an ear piercing scream._

_ "Asherah!" I heard a voice say. When I looked to see if it was the vampire he was gone._

_ "Ash, baby wake up!" the voice said again. Suddenly I felt something shaking me._ My eyes fluttered opened to my mother's worried expression.

"Oh Ash." She sounded relieved. "You scared the shit out of me." She said kissing my head. Sitting up still confused I looked around the room. It was just a dream. He's not really with me. I looked back to my mother who was stroking my hair.

"It was just a dream." I said, more to comfort myself in reassurance.

"Yes, that's all it was, thank god." Renesmee said smiling at me. "What were you dreaming about?" She asked.

"Nothing," I mumbled.

"Ash, you can tell me." She said. I looked into her deep brown eyes and sighed.

"I had a dream about that vampire I saw." Renesmee looked surprised.

"The one from the woods?" She questioned. I nodded. Renesmee wrapped her arms around me holding me close.

"You won't have to ever see him again." She said. I pulled back out of her embrace. How did she know? He told me he was watching me.

"How?" I asked.

"Were going to be moving." Renesmee said slowly watching me as she spoke.

"Where?" I asked.

"To my mother's island." She said. Confused as to what I was feeling I shook Alex next to me.

"Wake up dumbass." I said.

"Asherah!" Renesmee scolded.

"Sorry." I mumbled and shook my brother again.

"What?" He asked looking around the room confused.

"Were moving." I said.

"What?" He asked holding his head.

"Were moving." I repeated. Sometimes my brother was an idiot.

"Where?" He asked.

"To Grammy's island." I said.

"It's only for a little while." Renesmee insisted.

"How long?" I asked wanting to be sure.

"As long as that vampire is still alive." Renesmee said and reached out to stroke Alex's cheek.

"When do we leave?" I asked.

"Tomorrow." Jake said walking into the room and sitting on the bed next to Renesmee. They linked arms and kissed.

"Ewe." Alex and I said together in unison. Then we both laughed. Jake and Renesmee smiled.

"Wait what about school?" I asked. It was the middle of the school year, we couldn't just leave.

"Renesmee will be your new teacher on the island." Jake said

"And you can call us mom and dad all the time." Renesmee smiled at us. I knew that was her favorite part, being about to be a real family.

"So there is no one else there?" I asked.

"Nope." Renesmee said popping the p. I nodded.

"Can I at least go say goodbye to my friends?" I asked bouncing up and down.

"Of course, but one of us will be going with you." Jake said. Alex and I ran to the park on our father's back, where we had made arrangements to meet up with our friends to say goodbye.

"Ashy!" I heard someone yell. I turned just in time to see Natty collide with my body.

"I'm going to miss you so much." She cried into my arms.

"It's not forever." I assured her.

"I know, but still, who will I torture Mark at lunch with? Who can I talk to when I got yelled at by Mr. Barten?" She asked. I laughed.

"You can always call me and we will definitely keep in touch." I told her. I looked over at Alex who was talking to Katie. He was holding her hands but looking at the ground instead of her face. I knew he liked her, not that he ever told me, but I just assumed. Then he pulled her into a hug and they both walked over to me.

"Bye Asherah." Katie said. Katie and I had never been on good terms. Ever since I accidently spilled my milk on her new dress in third grade, she has had this hate thing going for me.

"Bye." I said. I gave Natty one more hug and ran to my parents with Alex at my tail.

"Ready?" Renesmee asked. I nodded my head. Alex sighed but nodded also. The three of us ran to the woods together. Jake came out from behind a tree in wolf form. I hopped on first and then mom and then Alex. I laid my head down on Jake's soft fir breathing in his husky smell.

"I love you daddy." I said. Jake whimpered and I knew that was his way of telling me he loved me too. I felt Renesmee's arms wrap around my waist and I leaned back on her chest.

"I hate leaving my friends." I said.

"I know you do, I hate seeing you in pain." Renesmee said. I closed my eyes listening to the sound of the trees as they passed by. We got home in record time, and I asked to go outside.

"Please?" I asked. "I'll stay close, I just want to hunt." I said. Renesmee gave Jake a look but they both nodded.

"Fine, but I need to be able to smell you baby." Renesmee said. Jake agreed.

"Okay." I smiled and ran out the back log door. I ran into the woods letting my instincts take over. I took down two elks and was working on my third.

"I knew I would find you here." The voice said. His perfectly velvet voice. I turned around to face the vampire.

"You still have yet to tell me your name." I said taking a step towards him. I wasn't afraid of him.

"That's not of importance." He said.

"If you're trying to kill my family I think it is." I said back. He cocked his head to the side.

"Who said I was trying to kill your family?" He asked.

"You already took out my grandfather, I think it speaks for itself." I frowned at him. He laughed.

"That old man had it coming for him." He said. And that's when I lunged at him. Our bodies collided but only I flew back into the ground. My head was pounding and I tried to pick myself back up.

"Asherah!" I heard my mother scream. The vampire cowered over me and whispered into my ear.

"Until next time." He said softly and kissed my cheek. And then he disappeared into the twilight.

**Hey guys, please review! I need to know what you think of the story :) So yeah hit that little button down there and let me know! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: I like you too

Stunned I stood there looking off into the distance where the vampire just ran off to.

"Asherah!" I felt a pair of arms wrap around my body and they placed there head in my hair. I was guessing it was Renesmee. "God I was so scared baby girl." She said kissing my face. I turned around to face her with her arms still around me. "I-I couldn't smell you anymore and I panicked." She said.

"Sorry," I mumbled turning just my head back to the woods.

"Come on let's get you home." She said taking my hand and dragging me after her. I was in my room changing into my PJ's when I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in!" I yelled loudly so they would hear me. Alex popped his head in. "Listen I'm not in the mood too-" but Alex cut me off.

"No I just was wondering if we could talk." He said stepping into the room.

"Oh, um sure." I said. I sat down on my bed and gestured to Alex to do the same. He shut the door and then whispered to me.

"You weren't alone out there today were you." He said. I looked at him for a long time deciding if I should tell him that I was visited by the vampire again.

"Um, no I wasn't." I said.

"I knew it!" Alex yelled jumping up. Quickly I grabbed his arm pulling him to sit down.

"Shh!" I hissed. "Don't shout I don't want mom and dad to know." I said.

"Your secret is safe with me sis." He said. "But who was it?" He asked.

"The vampire again." I said touching my cheek where he had kissed me.

"Oh shit." Alex said worriedly.

"Don't worry about it, he hasn't done anything to me yet." I said. Alex nodded.

"Okay, but if he tries anything, I'll have to beat him up." Alex said. I laughed; I loved the protective brother side of him sometimes.

"Of course I'll let you know Alex." I said pushing him lightly. He barked and pushed me back.

"Thanks, sis." He said. "Cause even though we are very competitive I still care about you." He said to me.

"I care about you too," I smiled. Alex flipped his hair letting the water droplets from his wet hair fly onto me. I growled playfully at him pushing him off the bed. Alex grabbed me and we tumbled onto the ground together. I pulled his hair while he tried to bite my arm. I finally pushed him off of me and we lay on my floor staring at the ceiling.

"Hey Ash?" Alex asked.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Do you think that I will become a wolf like dad?" He asked me. Stunned by his questioned I shrugged. I hadn't really thought about it before. Would I change into one too if Alex did? Or were we more vampire?

"I don't know bro." I said. "I mean it could go either way…you know?" I said.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that you would say that." Alex said. We were both lying on the ground with our hands behind our heads watching the fan go round and round.

"What do you think the island will be like?" Alex asked.

"I bet really really beautiful." I said. "It's going to be amazing there Alex, just you wait." I said.

"I'm going to miss my friends." He said.

"No you're going to miss Katie." I said. Alex laughed.

"Yeah okay, I'm going to miss her." He said.

"Why do you even like her?" I asked.

"She's pretty and wicked nice to me." He shrugged. "I don't know, why do you like that vampire?" He asked. I sat straight up and looked at Alex.

"I do not like him." I said.

"Right." Alex scoffed.

"Do not!" I said.

"Then why are you protecting him?" Alex asked. I was about to say something when I was stumped. Was I protecting him? I laid back down and turned my head to Alex.

"I-I don't know." I said. Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Told you you like him." He said.

"No, Alex please." I begged.

"Alright, alright." Alex said. "I was just kidding." He said. What a jokester.

"Alex, Asherah?" Jake poked his head into my room. "Oh there you guys are," he laughed. "Dinner is ready." He said. I looked at Alex and he looked at me and we jumped up. Alex pushed me back and I fell to the floor watching him run out of the room. Laughing I chased after him.

"There you guys are." Renesmee said once we sat down.

"We were in my room." I said licking my lips as I stared at the food. Renesmee laughed and put down the potatoes. I grabbed a handful and put it on my plate.

"Gross Asherah, use utensils, please." Renesmee scolded.

"Sorry." I mumbled shoving some food into my mouth. I looked to Alex who was watching me.

"Are we leaving in the morning mom?" Alex asked.

"Bright and early." Renesmee smiled. Jake wrapped his arms around her and started to kiss down her neck.

"Jake stop." She giggled. I looked to Alex and we both made gagging noises. Renesmee and Jake just started laughing.

"Hello Black family!" Seth said walking into the kitchen.

"Seth? Who the hell let you in?" Jake asked looking at the front door. I laughed.

"Well I did, duh." Seth said. "And Mrs. Renesmee Black you are looking hot tonight." Seth complimented.

"Watch it kid." Jake growled.

"Come on Jake, he was just being nice." Renesmee said. "Thank you Seth." She smiled her breathtaking smile at him.

"And Asherah, you are looking-"

"Seth!" Jake warned.

"I was going to say nice." Seth said holding his hands up. I giggled.

"Thanks Seth." I said blushing. He winked at me.

"Want to go videogame it up?" Alex asked.

"You don't need to ask me twice!" Seth barked and both boys ran up the stairs to the game room.

"Boy's." Renesmee sighed.

"I'm a boy." Jake said.

"But I like this boy." Renesmee said kissing Jake's bare chest.

"Oh get a room." I yelled. I ran up to my room shutting the door behind me. I flopped down on the bed and closed my eyes. And just before I fell asleep I could have sworn I heard a voice say, "I like you too."

**Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Accident

My eyes were glued to the shed on the side of the house. It held the most wonderful thing in the world. A thing that I wanted to jump on right now. With its leather seat, and red color, it was a beauty.

"Asherah, what's the answer?" Renesmee asked. Confused I looked up at her. She was wearing jean shorts and a tank top. Her eyebrows were raised and hands on her hips.

"Huh?" I asked. I heard Alex snicker next to me.

"I asked what kind were the three parts of DNA." Renesmee sighed. "Were you even listening to me?" Renesmee asked.

"It's not my fault." I said quickly.

"How so?" Renesmee asked in a teasing voice. She didn't care about anything but school right now.

"Well the bike's are in the shed just taunting me!" I said pointing to the shed directly in front of me. We were out on a patio working on our lessons. We had moved to the island about three weeks ago, and as a welcoming present there were quad's waiting for us here. One for Alex and one for me. Of course we weren't allowed on them without a parent or a helmet.

"Asherah, this is biology right now, you need to focus." She said sternly. "We can move this inside if you want."

"No!" I said quickly. It was so nice outside; I didn't want to spend the majority of my day inside.

"Well then pay attention." She said. I sighed and leaned back in my chair. Jacob came out with glasses of lemonade.

"I thought you might want some." He said noticing Renesmee's look.

"Thanks daddy." I said taking it greedily. It felt so good as it slithered down my throat. We did another hour of biology before we moved onto math. The whole time I couldn't stop day dreaming about the quads.

"Okay I think we are good for today." Renesmee said. "But you have homework due tomorrow." She said before I sprinted towards the shed. Alex was right behind me. I got on the bike and my father put on my helmet.

"I'm coming with you." He said hopping on the back. Renesmee got on the one with Alex.

"I'll race you!" I yelled to Alex as I was listening to the sound of the engine purring.

"You're on!" Alex yelled. I slammed my foot down on the break and heard Renesmee screaming from behind me. I threw my head back laughing with my hair in my face and my father's strong arms around me.

"Easy Ash." Daddy said. I threw him a smile but kept my foot on the gas. I heard Alex approaching me so I decided to take a quick look behind me.

"Ash look out!" Daddy screamed. I whipped my head forwards just in time to see us collide with a tree. I was thrown over the handle bars and onto the ground.

"Asherah!" I heard Renesmee scream out. I touched a sore spot on my head as I tried to sit up but instantly I felt dizzy. Jake ran over to me and I could see a gash in his head.

"Daddy I'm so sorry." I tried to tell him. He just hushed me.

"It's okay angel," he said and scooped me up in his arms. I rested my head against his chest and we stood there waiting for Renesmee and Alex to catch up.

"Are you alright?" Renesmee asked Jake first. He nodded his head.

"No damage done." He smiled at me. Renesmee touched the sore spot on my head.

"Ouch!" I yelled out in pain.

"Sorry baby." She said and quickly kissed my face. "Let's get her home." Renesmee said.

"I'm really fine." I said.

"Nice going Asher's." Alex scoffed. "Now we will never get to ride alone." I wanted to turn around and slap him but Jake's arms held me in place.

"Shut up Alex you would have done that same thing." I said giving him a dirty look.

"No I'm not an idiot." He said back.

"Okay guys enough." Jake said. I bit my lip to keep in the fowl comments I had. Once we got inside daddy brought me to the couch in the living room. Renesmee came over with an ice pack in her hands and lightly touched it to my head.

"Hold it there." She commanded. Then she lifted my head and put it in her lap. It felt good as she ran her hands through my hair.

"Did I scare you?" I asked looking up at her face.

"You always scare me Asherah." She sighed.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you're my baby girl and somehow you always get yourself hurt." I laughed. She was right, on my third birthday party I tripped down the stairs and crack my head opened on the cement ground. I was always told I got my clumsy side from grandma Bella. The pain on my head started to numb and I rolled over on the couch closing my eyes.

"I'm tired." I moaned.

"Then rest baby." Renesmee said. I took her offer and closed my eyes. When I opened them again I was in my bed room. I threw the covers off of me and walked down the stairs. I stopped at the corner when I heard my parents talking.

"She always hurts herself Jake." Renesmee sighed.

"She's just clumsy." Jake said. I laughed a little.

"But what if she really gets's herself hurt sometime." Renesmee said.

"Ness, we can't stick her in a padded room for the rest of her life." Jake said.

"I wish we could." Renesmee scoffed.

"I know love, but you can't always protect her from everything." Jake said.

"Your one to talk." Renesmee said back quickly.

"Maybe I try but she needs some space to breathe a little." Jake said.

"I just wish that I could protect her from everything bad." Renesmee said.

"Are you talking about that vampire now?" Jake asked.

"Yes." Renesmee sighed. "I just, oh I don't know, I just have a weird feeling about him." Renesmee said. I was about to turn the corner when I felt a hand on my mouth and I was dragged into the closet.

**Review Please!**


End file.
